


What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

by campylobacter, dciphoenix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Friendship, New Years, New Years party, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Daniel Jackson's turn to host the New Year's party. Cameron and Teal'c are in charge of movies. Samantha with Vala are providing the drinks while Daniel serves up the food. The night after everyone's gone home and Daniel has to put up with Vala in his home overnight. </p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 26th December

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bookends, or Six Ways 'Til Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88427) by [campylobacter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter). 



> This story became a collaborative work with campylobacter starting with Chapter 3.

_Daniel Jackson's apartment_

_Boxing Day_

_22:00 hundred hours_

"Hey, Dan, got no idea where the other guys got to, they were right behind me when I was drivin' on the road." Colonel Cameron Mitchell drawls as he comes to the door first wearing a navy polo-neck t-shirt, dark jeans and trainers with a six-pack of beers in hand. Best friend and sparring buddy, Teal'c wasn't far behind him with a handful of his ever growing collection of science-fiction movies. He wears a similar outfit to Cameron only his is finished with a striped black and mauve beanie hat to hide the 'tribal' mark of his on his forehead.

"I have brought these for us to watch, Daniel Jackson." The alien booms. Daniel notes that he's brought Star Wars with him. Samantha Carter arrives next in a blue party dress which stops just at her knees paired with a brown leather jacket. Along with Vala Mal Doran in tow wearing a red, strapless silk party dress and a lace shawl. Between them, they've brought even more alcohol than he had anticipated.

"Hello, gorgeous." Vala breezes past him and into his home hand in hand with Samantha. Daniel tries to ignore the way Vala's dress clings to her toned thighs and ass but ultimately fails. He moves back into the safety his home, closing the front door behind him. He walks into the open spaced kitchen area.

The SG-1 team rarely got any downtime, and when they did, it was an event if they all spent it together in the same place. Although, New Years Eve was always an acceptation. Daniel Jackson had drew the short proverbial straw as each year, the SG-1 team takes it in turns to host a party. The rota usually flits from team member to team member; Jack with Sam, Cam, Teal'c and Vala(as both aliens reside at the SCG until further notice) which ends with Daniel, reluctantly bringing the gang into his home.

Decorated solely with glass hand-painted baubles, a Christmas tree proudly sits in the corner of the room facing the kitchen's breakfast bar. The beech-wood top glints underneath a few plates of freshly cooked food. Two hot, homemade pizzas topped with three cheeses and sun-dried tomatoes; made by Daniel, along with a large bowl of salted chips along with some bottled non-alcoholic drinks. In the sitting room, Vala pats the seat next to herself and Samantha and he rolls his eyes before following her orders.

Earning irritated tuts from Vala, Cameron plugs in his PlayStation 3 which takes several more minutes than Daniel would have liked, Cameron then loads the first Star Wars film before turning up the volume and taking the seat next to Vala and Daniel on the sofa. The screen turns from electric blue to black before the unmistakable theme starts. Cameron sits diagonally from Samantha, who pulls the odd face at the screen as Vala proceeds to stuff her face with Daniel's food.

As the credits to the last Star Wars film end Cameron finishes off the last can of his six-pack of beers and calls it a night, ringing a number for a taxi off of Samantha's cell phone as she drains her glass of wine. Teal'c files out afterwards polishing off the reminds of the food, near enough licking the plate until he too leaves, driving back to the SGC in Cameron's convertible.

That's when he notices Vala had fallen asleep on his sofa. Daniel grumbles a swear word though goes in search of bedding for his guest. He finds a loose t-shirt and a thick throw off the bed; golden raw silk with red glittered piping and a beige fringe. His mind wanders back to Samantha and Jack buying it for him for a house warming gift when he got his new apartment.

Daniel wanders back into the sitting room and throws the blanket over her sprawled out form. She sleepily moans something about unicorns before he wakes her up with a gentle hand to her shoulder. "Good morning, handsome." Vala chimes and rubs her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hey, ah, everyone's gone home for the night. Do you want this to wear? To sleep in?" He mutters and tosses the blue t-shirt on her lap. Vala nods a reply. Daniel turns around, awkwardly and grumbles about her being half naked in his home.

"Mm. Strange man." She smirks to herself. Vala blinks at his retreating form and undresses before resuming sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vala proceeds to stuff her face with Daniel" was NOT innuendo.  
> Happy accident. ;)
> 
> I think.


	2. 27th December

_07:00 hundred hours_

_December 27th_

The morning after, he sees her sprawled on his sofa underneath the blanket he gave her the night before. Her legs were bent at the knees with the soles of her feet uncovered as the fringe on the blanket mingles with her pale toes. Her arms, also bent with one hand underneath her pillow, the other curled in a loose fist in front of her face.

She's breathing softly as he watches her and contemplates waking her. The red, silken dress, shawl and her beige shoes lay screwed up and unforgotten on the floor. His t-shirt covering her lithe form. It's one of his favorites and he had to go and choose it out all his others. Damn her.

Vala suddenly rolls onto her side and sits up, the blanket falling in her lap as she does so. Swinging her legs off the sofa and stumbling into the bathroom, Vala doesn't even notice Daniel standing agape at the edge of the kitchen and living room combo with a hand wrapped around a mug of yet-to-be-made coffee. She's wearing his t-shirt over black and lacy panties. Daniel tries to form words to chastise her for branding that image in his head as he watches her slam the bathroom door. But something stops him.

He turns on his heel and makes two cups of coffee, cuts up two cinnamon and raisin bagels and toasts them before getting out jams and butter from the fridge. Daniel taps his foot against the floor and waits for them to cook. Hearing her from the opposite end of his apartment, Vala saunters up to him and bids him a good morning. "Mm, I smell cooking. Delicious cooking." She muses.

"Done some coffee and bagels if you're interested?" He ignores her and adds cream and sugar to his coffee and stirs before tending to the food.

Vala gives him a sleepy smile and rounds on him to sip at her coffee. "Oh, that's so good." The alien hums as the coffee coats her mouth and throat as the cup warms her hands, the noise makes all his blood rush to his groin. Making him regret letting her stay altogether.

She plucks the bagels from the toaster and lavishly spreads butter and jam on both halves, taking them in hand to her commandeered sofa for her stay and turning on the television to a children's program. The shapes and colors took her unwavering attention as she shoved yet more food in her mouth.


	3. Daniel has an Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has an epiphany

He almost starts regretting letting her stay the night...but all it takes is one look at her sprawled out form right where he would normally sit and eat breakfast first thing in the morning for the negative thoughts to fly away from his mind. Daniel rolls his eyes and turns his attentions to what she’s decided on watching.

Daniel pulls her legs onto his lap, thighs over his own as she smirks and channel-hops until she comes across yet a second science fiction movie.

She laughs at the character’s predicament. Half an hour later, he’s drawing lazy circles on her ankles and legs. Daniel mumbles an apology halfway through the movie, she sighs, reluctantly moving her lower body off of his. 

Vala cranes her neck to spy where her Daniel has gotten to. She smirks to herself when she hears him in the bathroom before shuffling into the bedroom. He comes back not ten minutes later with an armful of clothes. 

“Um, you can try these on, only if you want to, I mean. They don’t fit me, too small.” Daniel hands her the pile of clothes; t shirts and jogging bottoms in various navies and greys as well as a thick, black hoodie. “How long you planning on staying?” Daniel blurts out in a rush.

“Depends on how long you want me around,” Vala says with a wink. 

Many responses flicker through his mind: an eye-roll, a command that she’d leave, a leer, an insult, a kiss, a strong compulsion to pounce and have wild sex with her on the couch…

He shrugs instead. "I was planning on sleeping in late, maybe getting some housework done around the place." He resumes his seat on the couch. "It snowed last night, so it's a good thing I didn't have other plans."

"How convenient," she sighs, scooting close to him. "If you want me to go, Samantha left without me last night, so I've no means to get back to base unless," -- she drapes her bare legs over his lap and wriggles her toes -- "I walk there in those impractical but sexy heels…"

Daniel's mouth goes dry as he looks from the shoes on the floor to the smooth, lean, touchable skin on his lap. "Um, aren't you cold?"

"Not anymore." She purrs. Daniel tries to shut his mind off from Vala; still wearing next to nothing while watching the sci-fi B-movie and spies the lack of a view through the glass double doors over his right shoulder. 

He squints at the sea of white mush hanging on for dear life to the window-frames. Daniel grumbles a curse and gestures to the balcony. “Teal’c couldn’t even drive a Mothership in that soup.”

“I once drove Cam’s car around back when we were at his parents’ house. Silly man left his keys on his dear Mother’s coffee table.” She grins. “Wasn’t too difficult, I could even drive yours, you still have that itty bitty Jeep don’t you?”

Daniel eyes her carefully through narrowed eyes. “I don’t want you anywhere near my Jeep.” 

“Spoilsport.” She smirks, amused. “So what you planning on doing with me? Hmm?” Vala nudges him with an elbow whilst simultaneously squirming into a spread out cross-legged sitting position. Quiet for a few beats, happily sipping at her coffee as her brows knit together as she schemes a plan… “I know! Let’s go, build a snowman! Aw, it’ll be so much fun, Daniel, oh! You can build a snowman and I’ll build a snow-lady,” Vala beams as images flash through her mind’s eye as to what she’d dress her snow-person with. “Come on,” She throws on the black hoodie and pulls him off the couch by the hand, ignoring the grumbling coming from the archaeologist over her shoulder.


	4. What are you going to do with me?

“Why exactly do you wanna build a snowman?” He asks while observing her long bare legs and feet against the crisp white drift on his balcony. 

She pushes a baby carrot into an undersized snowman’s face and bites her lower lip as she screws it in place. The snow she'd piled on the outdoor table doesn't look like the typical Christmas-card Frosty of three stacked spheres, but a tall, narrow, lumpy pyramid with two of Mitchell's beer bottlecaps for a bra. "Snowwoman," she says. 

Daniel looks her over from head to toe, noticing her skin turning a shade of red from the cold. “Go put some clothes on before frostbite ruins your fun.” He’d been lucky to have pulled on the usual grey and white set of sleepwear after tending to Vala on his sofa the night before. Vala pouts before reluctantly handing the carrot to him and crunching on tiptoe over the inch of thick snow, wincing from the freezing temperature, then closing the door behind her.

He notices the snowwoman's head had fallen off when she tried to give it a nose. Now the bottlecap bra looks like eyes. "Oh well," he sighs, jabbing the carrot into the pile and turning around to go back inside. "Hey Vala, the door's locked."

Vala's nose and eyes appear through the blinds. "Daniel! You naughty!"

"C'mon, it's cold. Let me in."

She grins and holds up his cellphone to snap a photo of the table behind him.

"Stop messin’ around and open the door!" 

She laughs as the doorknob wiggles back and forth as she tries to turn the locking button. "You men have only one thing on your mind, don't you?"

"What? Hurry up! I'm freezin’ to death!" He grumbles and turns his head back to look at the snowwoman. Only he'd made it a snowman, with an alarmingly erect carrot.

Vala manages to suddenly unstick the lock, so when Daniel yanks on the door, he abruptly launches backward and falls into a heap of snow. 

"What are you doing in the snow? I thought you wanted to come inside?"

He grits his teeth and tries to get back on his feet, but slips and falls back down again.

"Would you like some help?" She extends her hand.

He grabs it, but her bare feet on melting snow fare as well as his did, and she falls and lands on top of him. She's considerably warmer than his icy surroundings, but before he can fully appreciate their shared body heat, a gust of below-freezing wind blasts across the balcony. “Another storm is on the way. Will you move?”

"Move like this?" She snuggles into his lap, devilish smirk playing on her lips. 

“Please?” he asks again. 

Vala smiles at him and squirms so her thighs cover his own. "I love it when you beg." Her smile grows wider. 

“I don’t wanna play your games.” Daniel sighs and shoves her off and into the pile of snow. 

She frowns and pulls the hoodie around her head more securely, shivering from the extra coldness. "Fine. I'll call Samantha to pick me up on her way back to base."

"Sure. Whatever." He grabs the icy railing to hoist himself up, but hisses in shock when his skin sticks to it. "Crap!"

She watches as he slowly, carefully pries his hand away. "By the way… why did Samantha & Muscles leave without me?"

"You fell asleep, and Sam and Mitchell were too drunk to drive, so they called a taxi. Mitchell insisted that Teal'c drive his Mustang back to Cheyenne Mountain."

"So if Samantha left her Vulva here, I can drive it to her place, and then she can drop me off at the SGC later. Or she and I can have a Girls' Day In, complete with wine, motorcycle repair and pornography."

"Volvo. It's called a Volvo."

"Well, I'm freezing my volvo off sitting here on this ice." She sticks her tongue out at him and cautiously stands up. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your holiday." She slams the door as she goes back inside.


End file.
